Apparatuses for defoliating and rejuvenating problem skin, especially on the face, are well known, and such apparatuses but have heretofore been difficult to use and have provided unsatisfactory results.
There exists the need for means to treat problems with surface skin, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists the need to more effectively remove dead and dry surface skin, especially from the face, and such is an object of the invention. There exists the need to more effectively soften such problem skin prior to its removal, and such is an object of the invention. There exists the need to improve the visibility of such problem skin for more effective removal, and such is an object of the invention. There exists the need to lubricate such problem skin during its removal, and such is an object of the invention. There exists the need to interface more completely and efficiently with the contours of the face during the removal of such problem skin, and such is an object of the invention. Additional needs and objects are within the invention and will become obvious upon review of the included disclosure.